Tissue plication devices for capturing and stapling a tissue fold by remote access, e.g., for forming stapled tissue folds within the cavity of the stomach by means of intraoral access, are known. One such intraoral device, which functions to draw a tissue fold into an expandable tissue vacuum chamber, and staple the fold with an annular array of staples, is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,020,741, 7,922,062, 7,913,892, 7,909,223, 7,909,222, 7,909,219, 7,721,932 and 7,708,181, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable, in the operation of a tissue-plication device of the type described above, to be able to control tissue acquisition, compression, and stapling under conditions that optimize operation of the device, produce a stapled plication under reproducible conditions, and also allow for automatic operation or user intervention to initiate, pause and/or abort certain functions.